Feedback
by Gardeniel
Summary: Frente al engaño de Ron con Lavender, Hermione comienza a cuestionarse por qué debe conservarse para él si este no la toma en cuenta y la cambia por una de las chicas más "livianas" de Hogwarts. A consecuencia de esto decide intentar y probar lo que antes se tenía prohibido. Pero nunca imaginaría que estas acciones tendrían respuestas sumamente sorprendentes.
1. Chapter 1

Recordaba con amargura la situación que acababa de presenciar. Le dolía del alma que su supuesto mejor amigo y posible y futuro amante hubiera besado a una chica. Lo más malo de todo esto es que no era solo cualquier chica, sino que una de sus compañeras de cuarto a quien vería todos los días, recordándole y restregándole que era ella la elegida por Ron y no ella, la insufrible come-libros. Nunca se sintió mal por las cosas que había hecho o dicho y menos por ser quien era, pero ahora, meditándolo claramente se sintió alejada de todo; se sintió fea, se sintió aburrida. Veía a todos los chicos celebrando, abrazados, bailando, como si fuera la única preocupación en la vida, dejando de lado la amenaza de Voldemort… pero ella, apenada, mientras se sentía culpable por la decisión de Ron (o falta de ésta, pues solo había reaccionado como un simple animalito frente a la "tentación"), estaba llorando y practicando aquel hechizo tan hermoso que había aprendido con McGonagall. Lo peor de todo es que, después de herir a su "amigo", las palabras del despreciable Malfoy retumbaron en su cabeza. _"Sangresucia come-libros, ¿acaso no te aburrirás de leer y estudiar? Recuerda, Granger, no porque leas mucho y porque trates de convencer a los profesores de que eres "inteligente", vas a integrarte en este mundo, recuérdalo, eres solo una sangresucia, una aburrida y asquerosa sangrasucia"._ En ese momento una loca idea se le cruzó por la mente, bastante loca y desesperada, la cual consistía en que si fuese un poco más liberal y pudiese desenvolverse como las demás chicas podría estar en papel de esa tipa.

Se secó las lágrimas y caminó afligida por los corredores del castillo. Ya llevaba una hora fuera de alboroto de la sala común y las salas cercanas, y todavía podía sentir esa angustia en su pecho, esa estrechez en su garganta que la ponía débil en todo momento. Cuando iba cruzando por un de los pasillos menos concurridos durante el día vio, de forma repentina, como unos alumnos pasaban de forma silenciosa y sospechosa a una de las salas que estaban en frente. Estaba dolida, angustiada, triste y todo lo demás, pero nunca dejaría de ser curiosa y apegada a las reglas. Algo en su mente cruzó, sabía que había un rumor que mencionaba que algunos alumnos, de bajo mundo, se reunían en uno de los salones para poder vender y comprar sustancias prohibidas. Su deber como prefecta y su maniática personalidad la impulsaron a perseguir a esos tipos, pues ya había antecedentes de varios alumnos intoxicados con sustancias ilegales. Este reconocimiento, si tenía éxito, podría alejarla de pensamientos desagradables, especialmente los vinculados con Ron y su nueva adquisición.

Caminó lentamente y miró de manera sigilosa como los alumnos susurraban a la puerta y le abrían la puerta. Cuando estos ya estaban dentro, la chica se acercó al lugar, pegando su oído a la puerta, tratando de percibir mensajes o evidencias que pudiesen confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Cuánto?-

- Dos botellas de las buenas; como sabes, queremos hacer una celebración especial y necesitamos unas de tus mejores mercancías—

- Te saldrá caro. Tú sabes que hay mucha vigilancia y cada vez más es más difícil traer a nuestros amiguitos-

Decidida y con las pruebas precisas, apuntó la puerta con la varita y empujó de manera precipitada la puerta, dejando anonadados a los tres personajes que estaban intercambiando la mercancía. "Alto allí", dijo con voz clara, y recordando las series policiales que daban en la televisión. Las figuras se tornaron más claras y pudo reconocer a los "delincuentes" que infringían las reglas del colegio. Dean, Neville y Zabini. Algo en su mente no conectaba. Miraba una y otra vez a los personajes que estaban en frente pero no podía creerlo. De Zabini todas las sospechas, pero de Neville? Salió de su lapso de reflexión y los apuntó con su varita. Ellos solo atinaron a tratar de esconder la mercancía, pero la chica se adelantó y les dijo con ímpetu:

No traten de esconder su culpabilidad, he escuchado todo-

Los jóvenes dudaron un poco, pero Neville se acercó a ella, temeroso y temblando. "Hermione, puedo explicártelo, yo no quería, pero la necesidad… la necesidad" La chica lo miró con sorpresa y los demás se levantaron intentando detener a Neville.

-¡Maldito gryffindor, la vas a pagar!- Zabini vociferó con rabia ante la actitud del chico- Hasta ahora finges con que…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Neville lo miró con determinación y volvió su cabeza a Hermione.

-Mione, sé como te sientes, puedes estar confundida; sé que tienes una imagen muy distinta a la que has visto, pero, puedo…

La chica lo miró con extrañeza y con cierta incredulidad balbuceó: "Lo sé, tú no eres así, alguien te está amenazando, ¡Zabini! ¡¿Es él?!" Pero él solo respondió.

- Mione, puedo ayudarte, tengo mucho que ofrecerte, sé lo que sucedió con Ron, hay muchas cosas que pueden aliviar tu dolor…

Eso sacó de las casillas a la chica y con un movimiento rápido de varita les lanzó un hechizo, inmovilizándolos de inmediato. Se acercó a sus cuerpos y los revisó, buscando algunas pistas que esclarecieran el caso, pero encontró muy poco. Hizo levitar toda la "mercancía", la cual correspondía a cuatro botellas de whisky de fuego, algo de sustancias alucinógenas y varias cervezas de mantequilla. Salió decidida, y cerró la puerta, hechizándola para que los culpables no tuvieran escapatoria. Ya en la mañana McGonagall se encargaría de ellos, pues debía descansar. Cuando estuvo cerca de la sala común sintió el alboroto de las celebraciones, con sus vociferaciones y cánticos, pero lo que la aturdió y la hizo devolverse con evidencia incluida, fue la figura de Ron, quien se besaba con su noviecita, en unos de los oscuros y escondidos muros. Y lo que más le dañaba era que ya no eran besos apasionados sino que tocaciones bastantes descaradas, lo cual la perturbó en demasía, pues él no la había elegido para celebrar su triunfo y menos para comenzar a explorar su sexualidad. Retrocedió unos pasos y con el alma dolida decidió salir del lugar; hoy tendría que dormir en la sala multipropósito.

Por lo menos ahora tendría un lugar ameno donde descansar tranquila. Se metió entre las cobijas de la cama de la sala multipropósito y pensó en lo genial que era esa sala. Ahora podría faltar a la sala común para evitar para siempre la presencia de Ron y un noviecita; ya no le vería la cara más y evitaría cualquier insinuación por parte de las compañeras de cuarto. Sabía que era una conducta inmadura eso de no volver a la sala común, pero tenía que aceptar que le molestaría a mares cualquier insinuación o palabrotas que humillaran a su persona. A veces se cuestionaba ser tan mojigata y tan correcta. Tal vez, si tan solo hubiera saltado a los brazos del chico hace tiempo olvidando su timidez… Ahora se arrepentía, pero tendría que afrontar la situación desde una postura mucho más madura. Se quedaría unos días en la sala multipropósito y cuando haya suprimido aquel sentimiento, afrontaría la realidad ignorando algunas cosas, pero aceptando la situación.

Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que lo suyo era nada comparado con la situación que había presenciado anteriormente. Que Neville estuviera metido en tan lío la asombraba, pues siempre lo vio como una persona responsable y temerosa, incapaz de quebrar las reglas solo por el temor del castigo que le causaba. Aunque debía considerar que las personas cambian cuando están influenciados por los demás y mucho más cuando están en el proceso de adolescencia. Lo malo de todo esto, y aplicándolo a su realidad, es que ella había cedido en algunos aspectos con sus amigos, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose un poco torpe y ñoña con respecto a estos temas. Ella, una de las amigas de Potter, quien lucha al lado de el niño-que-sobrevivió, atrevida, corajuda, pero en cuestiones relacionadas a la juventud o mejor dicho en el actuar de los "jóvenes", no se desenvolvía como los demás. Será por eso que el idiota de Ron no la había tomado en cuenta, ya que no se atrevía lo suficiente… y volvía con el tema… sabía que el tema la afectaba, pues indirectamente la llevaba a ella. Ahora no, se comportaría como los demás, aunque manteniendo algunos elementos de la Hermione tradicional.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la suave almohada de plumas y observó con detenimiento las botellas de licor requisadas. Una idea perturbadora cruzó por su cabeza, la analizó y luego, con algo de sonrojo hundió su cara en la almohada. _Ahora no, el coraje no es suficiente._

Racional, siempre con pensamientos fríamente calculados que volvían locos a sus amigos; esa era siempre su forma de actuar, pero cuando se cruzó con la parejita una, dos tres, cuatro, veinte veces y besándose apasionadamente, y algunas veces simulando besarse, pues poner la boca en otra boca y lamerse y chuparse y todo lo demás, no es exactamente besar de manera correcta. Está bien, ella no era toda una experta, sin embargo algo de las enseñanzas de Krum le quedó en la cabeza; no por nada era una alumna aplicada. Sintió rabia, celos, impotencia, pena hasta terminar con una culpabilidad importante, pues, si tan solo hubiera… esa situación, esa situación era lo que más la afectaba, la posibilidad de algo, alguna alternativa en un mundo paralelo, donde la mojigata Granger no existiera… si tan solo...

Salió de esos pensamientos cuando inepto Goyle la pasó a llevar en el pasillo. Sabía que era su culpa, ya que era la única alumna que se quedaba parada en medio de la nada mientras que los demás cruzaban rápidamente para poder alcanzar su última clase de la tarde. Un pasillo concurrido, ¿no?; pensó. El golpe no fue lo que le molestó, sino que la forma en que le recibía: sola, atormentada, inestable y con un grupo de personas mirándola de reojo y riéndose a sus espaldad. Bueno, algo tenía que ver esa estúpida serpiente.

-Córrete, sangresucia… ¿Acaso la comadreja te dejó así de idiota? Estúpida mojigata, si sigues así terminarás criando gatos… ¡Oh, pero si ya tienes uno! ¡Viste, ya vas en camino!

El chico corpulento la miró de manera despectiva y luego se alejó en medio de una multitud que se reía, la veía y apuntaba por un momento y se dispersaba al recordar sus deberes. Ella solo atinó a apretar las maños, conteniendo toda su ira mientras la masa la dejaba sola con su tormento. Ya no quería ser el foco de burla, debía cambiar, pero era demasiado imposible doblegar su destino. Con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a la sala multipropósito y se recostó en la cama meditando y construyendo un plan para poder cambiar la situación.

Durmió cerca de unas dos horas hasta que recordó sus deberes. Debía realizar un pequeño ensayo de dos carillas, así que se levantó presurosa y tomó sus libros. Sabía que era un trabajo sencillo, pues solo era investigar acerca de una temática determinada, pero también sabía que tenía que recolectar la información suficiente para realizar la síntesis. Se paseó por varios de los pasillos de la biblioteca, seleccionando algunos tomos, hasta que pudo divisar la figura inquieta de Neville quien susurraba a uno de los estantes. Confundida y con mucha determinación, se acercó lentamente, sin que la pudiesen divisar de ese ángulo y afinó su oído.

-¿Cuántos? Recuerda que estamos en la cuesta floja… sabemos que Granger está deprimida con lo de Ron, pero si se alivia y si el otro termina su relación podemos encontrarnos en verdaderos problemas. Hay que hacer algo a respecto… Solo aprovechar este tiempo…-

-Pero… pero… pero tú sabes como es ella, a pesar de estar con una tremenda pena igual hará los que ella considera correcto, o sea, estamos en problemas, ¿mi abuela me va a matar! – Dijo Neville con una voz ahogada y dolida, pero esta situación no le duró lo suficiente- Idiota de Dean, no sé por qué quise acompañarlo, fui un completo idiota-

- Déjate de lamentarte, ya estamos en esto. Ah, y si nos delatas tu rostro ya no será el mismo, bueno, tendrá algunas modificaciones bastante…

Algo detuvo la conversación, la presencia de Malfoy en la patética escena de Neville, hicieron que el chico se sintiera más desgraciado que antes. Malfoy se acercó con una sonrisa burlona a Neville, paseando de manera majestuosa entre los estantes, mostrando en su cara una mueca de asco ante la presencia del chico.

-Vah, hablando con los libros, tú si que eres patético Longbotom. ¿Te dejaron tus amiguitos o se dieron cuenta la basura que eres? O Pero aún, estás buscando novia entre los tomos de…- Dijo esto, tomando un viejo volumen de hojas roídas – Historia de las guerras muggles? Vah, eso sí que da asco… bueno entre basuras se entienden-

Malfoy salió del pasillo y retornó donde había venido, dejando al muchacho y la voz misteriosa en plena soledad. Solo un "ya te dije, estás advertido" se escuchó en ese lugar, dejando a un perplejo y temeroso Neville.

Confundida se alejó de la biblioteca, pues todavía rondaba la idea escuchada en la biblioteca. Qué sabían ellos al respecto, ¡los denunciaría ahora mismo!

Lo malo es que Hermione no se había percatado de que la figura de su amigo Ron y su noviecita estaban dando un nuevo espectáculo frente a ella; estaban los dos apretujándose y lamiéndose como locos, extasiados con las sensaciones que el otro le producía. Atontada, chocó contra un muro invisible y contuvo la respiración. Algunas lágrimas salieron de inmediato, aunque su orgullo la contuvo de gemir profundamente. Realmente esta situación la estaba perturbando.


	2. Estímulo y respuesta

Todo esto no es mío. Pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Si fuese mío, no estaría trabajando como profesora en Chilito XD

Gracias a todas las que han leído lo que he escrito, en especial a Caroone que envió mi primer review.

Capítulo 2

Estímulo y respuesta

Había llorado todo ese momento; ya llevaba cerca de una hora cuando se propuso a sí misma que todo cambiaría, y que, una forma de llevarlos a cabo sería cambiar el modo de vida. Observó la habitación y se percató de las botellas que había requisado a sus compañeros. Se acercó y tomó una, destapándola con facilidad. Se sirvió un vaso y otro y otro; se sentía bastante mareada, desorientada y con la mirada un poco nublada, pero aún radicaba en ella esa consciencia que le objetaba y la impulsaba a dejar esos malos hábitos. No la escuchó, trató de olvidarla, pues si persistía esa situación, su conciencia la llevaría a Ron y a su patética existencia.

De un momento a otro, se levantó y ahí se percató del efecto que tenía el alcohol en ella. Tambaleando, se dirigió a la entrada y salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos y sacó la conclusión que ya era tarde, que todos debían estar en sus propias salas comunes. Le daba lo mismo que la encontraran en ese estado, ya no tenía nada qué perder. Además sabía que Filch se encontraba toda esa semana con el director, tendiendo algunas pláticas acerca de la mejor forma de tratar a los alumnos; es por eso que se habían redoblados las guardias de los prefectos. Solo debía caminar por los pasillos, merodeando de un lado a otro, y si la encontrasen por allí solo debería contestar que estaba supliendo el puesto de una de las prefectas, no es por nada tenía la fama que tenía.

Sin embargo, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo que realmente le importaba era encontrarse con prefectos y no prefectas, pues, si quería llevara a cabo su plan (inestable, pensado a la rápida y con poca lógica, dado por el hecho de la borrachera) debía encontrarse con un ser masculino - cualquiera que sea, pues no estaban tan mal después de todo—coquetearle un poco y luego intentar tener algo con él, lo que ayudaría a limpiar su imagen y, de paso, sacarle celos al idiota de Ron. Y volvió el tema, no se había percatado que ese idiota también era prefecto…

Algo la estremeció, el solo hecho de pensar en el la situación de Ron la hacía entristecer, enfurecer, ¡ay! ¡ ya no más! No se dio cuenta de que esto lo había dicho en voz alta y que su falta de consciencia había repercutido en uno de los pasillos más cercanos. Sintió unos pasos acercándose y ella solo atinó a ocultarse detrás de una gran escultura oscurecida. Una voz grave irrumpió en el silencio del castillo, la cual se fue acercándose poco a poco hasta llegar exactamente donde la chica se encontraba.

Por lo menos es un chico; pensó—y no es la voz de Ron… mmm, buena opción, Merlín.

Esperó a que el chico se acercara completamente a ella y con cierta dificultad salió de su escondite, ya que su equilibrio estaba más que perdido. Tambaleándose, salió a la luz y se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy, quien la miraba con algo de sorpresa e indignación.

-Ah, eras tú, sangre-sucia…No tienes ronda esta noche, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Y ¿Qué haces en **este** pasillo?- El muchacho miró con detenimiento el lugar que lo rodeaba, buscando algo que Hermione no pudo determinar.

Ante esta situación, la chica, con determinación, caminó como pudo, tambaleándose y acercándose de manera "peligrosa" a él.

- No te interesa, Hurón, yo hago lo que quiero, soy libre o ¿no?- sus ideas de conquistar a alguien se derrumbaron cuando asimiló que Malfoy la odiaba, por lo tanto su plan no se llevaría a cabo. Pero podría pasar un rato dándoselas de rebelde… algo que pudiera cambiar de su imagen.

-Granger, estás borracha… mira, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído. Señorita perfecta cometiendo una falta…Sabía que llegaría el momento en que tú, estúpida sangresucia, caerías y yo sería el testigo principal – Dijo Malfoy, despreciándola con la mirada. Estuvo unos segundos observando la reacción de la chica, pero ésta solo lo quedó mirando perpleja y sin decirle nada.

Hermione solo reaccionó cuando puedo unir las ideas que se le venían a la mente, parecía que el alcohol le había hecho efecto de una manera terrible. Cuando se sintió segura de lo coherente de su discurso abrió la boca para decir:

- ¿Te interesa, Malfoy? Vuelve a tus andanzas, yo tengo cosas que hacer; no quiero perder mi tiempo en pequeñeces - Sabía que con solo insultarlo y despreciando su figura, el chico iba a "prender" luego. Esto posibilitaría que Draco no se fuese del lugar sino que insistiera en insultarla una y otra vez como siempre lo hacía.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! Eres la peor escoria que he tenido que soportar en mi vida…

-Ah, Malfoy, ya eso lo he escuchado un millón de veces, por favor invéntate una nueva, ¿ya? Que ahora ya no funciona; antes, en tercero, me hacías sufrir, me hacías llorar, pero hoy no. Solo búscate algo nuevo, no sé, un monigote nuevo, una frase nueva, no sé… por lo menos innova tus insultos pues no me dañan. ¿Ya?- La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando a que el joven Malfoy tuviese alguna reacción, pero él solo un balbuceó un "ah, eh"…

La joven esperó a que Malfoy reaccionara, sin embargo no lo hizo, al parecer sus palabras hicieron efecto, pues éste solo atinó a mirar a otro lado y dirigirse hacia el final del pasillo. Algo en su interior hizo que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa; había ofendido a Malfoy sin necesidad de tener a sus "amigos" al lado; ya era una persona netamente autónoma.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que la joven reaccionara de manera inusual. Tenía una victoria, tenía un alter-ego que había resurgido por el alcohol y no dejaría que éste desperdiciara tan fácilmente. Caminó de manera rápida y trató de alcanzar al muchacho, quien ya se perdía por el pasillo.

- ¡Oye, Malfoy, espera!- dijo la muchacha, dejando todo el tambaleo y la falta de coordinación atrás.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Granger?- El joven se volteó con cara de pocos amigos-

- Nada, quería ver la cara de idiota que tienes cuando te sientes vencido- La chica se rió en su cara, mientras que él, con cara de "menos amigos que un ermitaño", trató de fulminarla con la mirada. Bufó de manera sonora y le dio la espalda, caminando decididamente hacia su sala común (esta Grander que lo irritaba; se dijo a sí mismo: anotar en la agenda, "no tomar en cuenta a la chica cuando estaba borracha").

Pero su desgracia no terminaba allí, Hermione no solo se quedó con insultarlo, con molestar y dañar hasta lo último del ego de Malfoy, sino que se apresuró hasta quedar a su nivel y con una fuerza poco común en ella, detuvo al chico y lo puso frente a él. Rápidamente lo besó de manera bruta, tomándolo de los cabellos de manera bruta y apresurada, y cuando hubo terminado eso lamió sus labios de manera juguetona, separándose a los dos segundos. El chico la miró indignada, limpiándose los labios una y otra vez, dejándolos rojos de tanto roce.

- Me las pagarás, maldita, me las pagarás, y no sabrás el sufrimiento que tendrás- Dijo el joven, mirándola con asco y desprecio, mientras la chica se reía sin parar – Puedes estar borracha, pero la venganza igual vendrá a ti, Granger-

La joven soltó una risotada mientras que Draco corría de manera apresurada y colérica hacia lo que debería ser el camino a su sala común. Cuando vio que la sombra ya no se podía observar, se dio cuenta que nadie aparecería por allí así que caminó hacia la sala Multipropósito.

Ya había tenido mucho por ese día, así que alistó las cosas de la sala, ocultando las cosas requisadas a sus compañeros en uno de los muebles que estaban apilados en una esquina de la habitación. Sabía que nadie, aparte de ella o algún curioso, exploraría y revisaría el cuarto de manera exhaustiva. Ya lista, se dirigió a la sala común, esperando a que ningún profesor o Filch, la pillara desplazándose en medio de la noche.

Navidad ya se acercaba y todo se estaba tornando demasiado complicado para Hermione, pues las parejas estaban en todos lados, besándose, comiéndose y, lamentablemente, el tiempo de ocio se acrecentaba. Algunas veces trata de eludir sentarse junto a sus compañeros, y menos cuando la parejita estaba presente, pues o ella no se contenía o los demás insinuaban cosas que alteraban su tranquilidad. Es por eso que se sentaba a una distancia considerable en la comida, y cuando estaban en la sala común recurría a ir directamente a su habitación, cerrando las cortinas para intentar no oír el parloteo continuo de las chicas, las cuales murmuraban risueñas la aventura amorosa de Lavander. Pero eso trataba de evitarlo, pues no podía ocultarse para siempre en la sala multipropósito ya que sus compañeros irían a buscarla.

Pero, lo que la hacía algo de gracia en todo ese mundo adverso, era la reacción de Malfoy quien rehuía de ella cuando éste sentía su presencia. Lo que más le hizo reír fue la reacción que tuvo cuando fueron compañeros de rondas nocturnas. Ella se había empeñado para convencer a Mcgonagall que no la pusiera junto con Ron, pero la estricta profesora no le daría todo en el gusto. "Si no quieres estar junto con él tendrás que hacer rondas con Malfoy; es lo único que te puedo ofrecer", dijo la profesora, quien le inculcaba el equidad ante los hechos que estaba viviendo. Aceptó de inmediato, puesto que Malfoy ya no era tan amenazador como antes y su presencia no le hacía rabiar tanto como al idiota de su amigo… El idiota de Ron… le había mencionado su supuesto romance con Krum; es que ese tipo acaso no se daba cuenta de que una relación a distancia y de esas características (ya que no le gustaba Viktor y más aún, el tipo era un aburrido, pues no tenía tema de conversación) no llegaría a ninguna parte. Pero él seguía con sus idioteces…

Aliviada ante esa situación, salió más tranquila de la sala común y se dirigió a los comedores, donde de se iban a juntar los prefectos que tenía ronda esa noche. Cuando llegó Malfoy todavía no se presentaba, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, el problema de puntualidad era de él; tendría un gran problema con McGonagall. Después de tres minutos, la profesora tosió ante la aparición del chico, la cual completó sus actos con un "treinta puntos menos para Slytherin", dejando más que molesto al chico. Reunió a los chicos y les asignó el recorrido. Hermione se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, junto con a un alterado Draco, quien la observaba y la seguía unos metros tras ella. Ante la actitud del muchacho, la joven se dio vuelta y esperó a que Malfoy se acercara lo suficiente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Granger? ¿Me vas a besar de nuevo, ah, sangre-sucia?- Dijo el muchacho frunciendo el ceño y con un gesto de repugnancia.

- Mmm, no lo sé, no estoy lo suficiente borracha para hacerlo. ¡Qué! ¿acaso estás esperándolo?- Dicho esto, el muchacho abrió los ojos, no creyendo lo que la chica le decía. Su reacción fue como si lo hubiesen sometido a un cruciatus.

-Ah, no, no, nada de eso; no soy lo extremadamente imbécil como para poder besar a cualquier chica, en especial a ti; no estoy lo suficientemente desesperado como para realizar eso. Además ni siquiera te soporto, así que no me metas en el mismo saco que tus amiguitos, en especial a tu despreciable pelirrojo.

La chica se quedó mirándolo, atónita, sabía que ese era su punto débil, así que se volteó, caminando hacia la dirección contraria del chico.

- Yo me encargo de esta parte, si quieres te vas hacia el otro lado de la torre-

Malfoy solo sonrió. Esta vez él pudo responderle de una manera efectiva.

Gracias por su tiempo!

Recuerden cualquier crítica, ánimo o comentario es buen recibido

Gardeniel


End file.
